


billionaire boys

by fanchengcheng



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, also major sugar daddy yenchen, damsel in distress linkai, except he's more like a sugar buddy, except it's not all flowers and fairy dust, xingjie the handsome saviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanchengcheng/pseuds/fanchengcheng
Summary: when xingie's is in the midst of, what he deems as, the most important heist of his career, a very cute distraction named linkai shows up, young and ready to place himself in any danger. as they develop a special bond, they both learn that there is much more that the world can offer.© all rights reserved,fanchengcheng, 2018.





	billionaire boys

**Author's Note:**

> xingxiao is the superior duo, fight me.

when xingjie feels the cold metal against his temple, he instantly knows which gun it is.

the personalised carvings of the gun's front sink deep into his temple, giving the owner of the gun away; someone he considers one of his brothers.

xingjie thinks the personalised carvings is a stupid idea really, not only it's a greater risk by completely giving the fool away and blowing their cover, it's a complete waste of money.

not that the boy was lacking in any of that, despite being younger than him.

without turning, he says, " _yenchen_ , stop fucking about. i need you to focus."

"why are you so on-edge today, ge? you're no fun." yenchen gives xingjie his usual toothy smile and plops himself down on the leather couch, creasing his gucci suit in the process, lifting his feet up, examining his gun, very much annoying xingjie.

"he's going to arrive any minute now", xingjie mutters through his gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the entrance of the building opposite.

normally, even with xingjie's sharp eyes, it would be difficult to identify a person's face from a hotel suite on the fifteenth floor, however, when xingjie looks through the viewfinder of his brand new sniper, a soon-to-promote gift for himself by himself, he finds no trouble in clearly recognising faces.

just as xingjie slowly moves his viewfinder to adjust the view, a sleek black car cruises in front of the building and instinctively, his forefinger touches the cool metal of the trigger.

much to his surprise, a young man- perhaps around his mid-twenties - steps out of the car and looks around, finding the fifteenth floor of the building opposite. he gives a small smirk before entering, making xingjie's blood run cold and his eyes widen in the slightest of fear.

when xingjie gives yenchen the signal to move by beckoning his hands, the attentive younger boy gets off the couch and beside xingjie in the span of two seconds and places his eye on the viewfinder, memorising the license plate before the engine roars off.

"does anybody else know about us being here?" xingjie asks, as much as he hates to admit it, he relies on the younger boy for their cover and safety.

"not as far as i'm aware of." yenchen says as he frowns slightly when the device he's now tapping furiously on beeps three times, before presenting them with a green dot on a map. he taps a couple more times before he's given an address, which makes his heart drop.

xingjie notices yenchen's sudden hesitation and peers over his shoulder, looking at the screen.

_the wu headquarters._

both of them swear at the same time, look at each other before following their personal protocol -unlike what they were told and trained to do- ; when in the face of an enemy, run for your life.

just as they sprint out of the building from the back door, a loud beeping noise fill their ears. they both carry on running until they've covered more ground to turn back around and also catch their breaths.

when the noise stops and nothing else happens, yenchen lets out a frustrated growl and exclaims, loud enough for any passerby to hear, "they fucking toyed with us."

they slowly drag their feet, walking towards god knows, releasing their frustration, when a sudden thought makes xingjie tip over the edge. "fuck, i left my sniper in there."

the thought of xingjie suffering was clearly a news of delight for yenchen, who's earlier frown is now replaced by a blinding, toothy smile.

to rub salt on the wound, yenchen slightly moves his blazer to one side, revealing his _stupid_ personalised metal gun safely tucked in between his tailored trousers and the silk shirt, and gives a hearty laugh.

xingjie's expression sours visibly, to which yenchen laughs further, which soon dies out when xingjie's phone rings.

they both enter an alleyway to receive the phone call.

"wu wasn't present. the fucker sent a bait: huang. you're free for tonight." zhengting, their supervisor, informs them down the phone before curtly hanging up.

xingjie gives the news to yenchen, who is more than pleased to go home for a bath, apparently being in that room with xingjie was not good for him nor his designer attire.

just as xingjie is about to give yenchen a _much-asked-for_ smack on the head, the corner of his eye catches a boy, looking at them from a bend, who immediately starts running when he makes eye contact.

purely as an instinctive reaction, xingjie involves himself in a chase and naturally yenchen catches up, both of them running after the boy, who looks _way too young_ to be involved in any of this shitty business.

the older boys outrun him easily and yenchen grabs him by the collars before pulling him back.

"tell me everything you heard, you little sneaky fucker."

the poor boy looks like a deer caught in headlights, frantically waving his hands around, denying any accusations.

"i swear i didn't hear anything" the words rush out of his mouth in a mess, but yenchen turns deaf in his own worry that they might've blown their cover, muttering nonsense like "i swear you were like a little ghost, i didn't see or hear you."

xingjie decides to take over at this point, and asks the boy what he was doing there if he wasn't there to eavesdrop.

"i was waiting for my client." he looks down at his feet and only then, xingjie notices the backpack on his bag.

"you sell drugs? _how old are you_?" xingjie has no idea why he feels sudden worry for the younger boy.

the boy mutters that he's eighteen and yenchen decides to take advantage of the situation by forcing the backpack off the boy's back, to which the boy tries to protest but fails after xingjie gives him a glare.

yenchen drops all the contents of the bag onto the floor and gives a sigh when he realises that it was the truth. bags of weed fall onto a messy pile on the pavement, to which the young boy growls and tries to gather together.

then xingjie's brain clicks.

"do me a favour and i'll buy everything, _double_ the price."

he knows he's got the boy's attention when he stops attempting to gather all his belongings and straightens his back. yenchen knows what xingjie is about to ask the boy and looks at him like he's mad.

"i need you to go to this room of this building", xingjie says as he pulls out the card key, which has an address at the back. "put everything in the bag, it's on the table. meet us back here in twenty minutes."

all of the previous fear seems to have left the younger boy's body, who stands up, his head now held high and bravely looks straight into xingjie's eyes. "what if i find out you're fucking around with me?"

xingjie grins and replies, "i'm not that much of an asshole, depriving someone of their source of living. trust me, i'd be waiting here for two hours if it means i'll get all my belongings back."

the boy sneers and snatches the card off xingjie's hands and runs off.

both xingjie and yenchen lean against the wall and let out a loud sigh.

"fuck, that was close. we could've been dead." yenchen chuckles and xingjie hums, his brain never leaving the face of the boy they just encountered.

"you know, he reminds me of us." xingjie reaches for the plastic bags sprawled out on the floor and takes its content out, rolling it onto some paper before lighting it up.

yenchen frowns at the memory. "they treat you like shit when _we're_ the ones that make them the most profits." he shakes his head and follow's xingjie, lighting a blunt of his own.

"you know you're the one that's going to pay him." xingjie informs yenchen, who shows his discontent by kicking his elder, leaving a mark of his shoe.

the pair continue bickering for another half an hour before doubts start to cloud their minds about the boy's return.

just when they're about to go to look for him, the familiar shadow turns into the bend of the alleyway and drops yenchen's burberry leather bag in front of their feet.

"i see you already helped yourselves. you never told me that there were guns involved." the boy snatches their blunts and steps on it to put it out, ignoring yenchen's protests about scratching the leather.

xingjie ignores both of them and crouches down to check that his brand new sniper is in one-piece while yenchen takes out his wallet, in the midst of grumbling, grabs a load of hundred-yuan bills, handing it to the boy who's eyes widen in shock at the amount.

"pleasure doing business with you, asshole. what's your name?" yenchen asks the boy, who quickly stuffs the bills in his pockets.

"wang linkai. the pleasure is all mine. hope we meet again soon." he grins, grabs his bags and leaves xingjie and yenchen alone in an alleyway with way more weed than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna go into hibernation can someone pls wake me up when nine percent release a new song and stop performing ei ei


End file.
